


Never Gonna Give You Up

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, God are there memes, M/M, Memer Finn, Memes, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Finn loves himself a quality meme. Poe? Not so much





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/gifts).



"Look, when you say you don't care where we go, you can't just say no to all my suggestions." Poe complained. He aimed a pointed look at his holopad and Finn's flickering image stuck his tongue out at him. "Ok, let's start again. Where should we get dinner when you get back?"

"I don't care, babe. You pick."

"Then..." Poe tapped his lower lip with his screwdriver and shrugged, glancing around their shared quarters. The place was always cleaner when Finn was out on a mission. Sure, it was nice being able to see the floor, but Poe would rather have a boyfriend and a pigsty than an immaculate room and nobody to cuddle. "Pizza?"

"Nah."

"Burgers?"

"Meh."

"Nachos?"

"Eh."

"Then what the fuck _do_ you want?"

"I told you, I don-" There was a burst of static and Poe blinked at Finn, whose mouth was moving wordlessly on the screen. Now, Poe loved the Resistance, he really did, but some of their equipment was a bit sub-par, to say the least. 

"Finn? Hey, buddy, you there?" Finn nodded, mumbling what looked to be curses under his breath. "Your audio blink out?" Before Finn could answer the picture went all fuzzy, wavy lines criss-crossing the screen before it went completely black. Poe sighed and leant back in his chair. It seems that this marked the end of that conversation. "And your camera?" The holopad buzzed and a text bubble popped up in the corner, much to Poe's relief. "You can still hear me, right?"

_\- yeah. cant see u though_

To compliment the statement Finn sent along a picture of a rather disgruntled tooka. Poe screwed up his face in confusion, trying to decipher the message. "What's with the tooka?"

_\- its a meme. Grumpy Tooka. i think she looks like u_

"Oh, for kriff's sake, not those again..." The day Finn had gotten his hands on a working holonet connection was the day Poe's entire life took a turn for the worse. It was still a mystery to him how the hero of the Resistance and Jedi-to-be enjoyed humour as complex as a stock photo of a man using a sheet cake as a pillow.

_\- what? do u not like memes?_

"Not particularly."

_\- gimme a minute_

What followed was a veritable barrage of the so-called "quality" memes Finn kept saved on his holopad. On more than one occasion Poe had stumbled upon Finn and Jess comparing their finds in the canteen. Snap would pop in every once in awhile to contribute, and even Luke was known to throw out a vintage one for them to clamour over. Once again: Heroes of the Resistance.   

"Finn, I am going to kill you when you get back." Poe growled, scrolling furiously past a line of images that were refusing to load. The things he did catch were inexplicable, ranging from a frog riding a unicycle to a pizza that had nothing on it but a few hunks of meat. What LSD laced corner of the holonet did Finn spend his spare time in? "Gonna jab you with your own lightsaber..."

_\- im honestly feeling so attacked right now_

"Stop it."

_\- one does not simply stop using old memes_

"I'm ignoring you." Poe announced, turning his attention back to rewiring his microcontoller. Dull work, but at least it wouldn't spout outdated holonet memes at him. It was hard to concentrate with his holopad dinging every two seconds, though. Seems Finn was trying real hard to redeem himself.

_\- babe?_

_\- aw c'mon, babe_

_\- babe pls_

_\- u mad, bro?_

That was accompanied by a vaguely unsettling, crudely drawn smiley face. Poe believed it was called a troll, but he was too old to be sure. Where the hell did Finn find these things?

"I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed."

_\- xD. look, ill send u something nice to make up for it ;)_

Cautious, Poe set down his screwdriver and glanced warily at the words Finn had just typed. Not to say that he wasn't suspicious, but Finn's proposal sounded rather promising. Something about the winky face was trustworthy. So when a link popped up Poe clicked it, only to regret the decision a moment later when the telltale instrumental made him cringe. Goddammit.

_We're no strangers to love, you know the rules, and so do I..._

"I'm breaking up with you." Poe said flatly. Somehow he knew that Finn was laughing his ass off, wherever he was. "We're no longer an item. This relationship is terminated. I've cancelled my subscription." 

_\- lol. i <3 u 2. and don't pretend you don't love that song_

"I'm an old man. Sue me for being nostalgic." Poe rolled his eyes and kicked up the volume, singing along with unabashed enthusiasm. Well, Pava lived next door, and she was Finn's enabler so she deserved having to listen to this.

_Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you..._

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
